


Mirror Mirror

by ArcticAquatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mirror Sex, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticAquatic/pseuds/ArcticAquatic
Summary: Tyler spends the night on Fandango's tour bus. What he wakes up to shocks him more than R-Truth's pants.





	1. On the Ceiling?

_ Stand back, alright? _

 

Looking back on it, Tyler couldn’t tell if Fandango’s words were a warning against him or for him. Before Fandango had turned on Goldust, Tyler was sure that the man was telling him to back off. Seeing as in the next second, Goldust was on the floor instead of Tyler, maybe it really was a warning for Tyler’s sake. As Tyler pinned Goldust, he never once took his eyes off the other man. Fandango just smiled his toothy grin and that’s when he truly knew he was fucked.

 

Tyler, for whatever reason, had never really noticed Fandango before that match--probably too busy staring at himself to be staring at others. The irony that they even had a mutual ex was not lost on him, but that didn’t stop him from fully appreciating Fandango’s appeal long after they exited the match. Tyler, thankfully, barely had to break a sweat in what could only be described as a beatdown. The light sheen of perspiration on Fandango somehow only served to make him more dashing--lucky bastard.

When Fandango finally noticed he had Tyler’s undivided attention, which not many get thank you very little, he just winked and said, “Uggos, right?”

 

And here he was, weeks later, still tagging with Fandango. A small part of himself was pleased that the man stuck around. A larger part was questioning why wouldn’t he, look at yourself. And that’s exactly what Breeze was doing in the locker room when Fandango found him. 

 

“Hey Breezy, you heading out?” Fandango asked in that voice of his that always sounded like he’d just walked up seven flights of stairs. The older man braced his arm on the wall so he could look casual but also really hot. Fucker.

 

Tyler barely shifted his glance to his tag partner as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, I’m pretty wiped out from the match,” He met Fandango’s eyes in the mirror.He still wasn’t sure what to do with this thing between him and Dango. There was obviously something there, but the other man had yet to bring it up and Tyler sure as hell wasn’t going to. He was the one to get chased, never the chaser. No matter how warm he felt around Fandango, no matter that he let Dango touch his face without asking, and definitely no matter how many times his throat felt a little dry as Fandango swung his hips. “But I--shit.” Tyler froze up instantly, mind suddenly tearing away from the thought of Fandango’s hip gyrations. “I never reserved a hotel room.” Tyler felt foolish at the admission. How many years of endless travel has it been now? Last minute reservations in a town already packed with people from all over to see the show was a no-go for Tyler. He would not settle for some scummy two-star chain motel just because it was his only option. He’d sooner sleep in the locker room if he had to. Regardless, he watched a litany of emotions flit across Fandango’s face, ranging from confused to sympathetic.

 

“Well, you could stay with me? J-Just this once.” Fandango fumbled, breaking his cool composure just slightly.

 

Tyler ignored the slip and focused on himself again. “Where are you staying?” He asked like he had other real options.

 

Fandango seemed almost surprised he didn’t get immediately shot down, but regardless, straightened up. “Well, I don’t actually sleep at the hotels. I got a tour bus.” 

 

That made Tyler blink. It wasn’t too much of a shock when he really thought about it. Dango had been on the main roster for quite awhile now. It wasn’t too much of a stretch to think he had finally invested in some sort of home away from home. With only slight hesitation, Tyler answered, “Alright.” Mostly he was trying to ignore the fact that spending a night with Fandango made his chest feel a little light.

 

In the mirror, Fandango’s face lit up. “Alright?” He paused. “I mean, yeah, alright let’s do this.” He breathed. “If you’re ready to go, I’ll show you the way.”

 

Tyler grabbed his gear that was already neatly packed into his bag and crossed his arms, watching his partner expectantly. “Lead the way, Mr. I-Have-My-Own-Bus.” 

 

Fandango chuckled breathily and wrapped his arm around Tyler to start guiding him to the parking lot. Tyler’s first reaction was to of course, reflexively pull away, but he’d allow this small thing. Just this once. After all, it seemed to make Fandango happy, and it was pretty comfortable. 

 

* * *

 

Fandango’s bus was almost decent. It was no five star hotel, but Tyler certainly saw the appeal. It wasn’t the cluttered bachelor’s pad he had expected of his tag partner, and it was definitely a step above any old RV. 

 

“You can have the bed.” Fandango said, gesturing to the back of his bus. “I can just take the couch tonight.” Dango gestured to the plush couch tucked up against the kitchenette. 

 

Tyler was not about to argue with Fandango on the subject. He sure as hell was not offering to share a bed. Dango seemed like a...cuddler. Nodding gently, Tyler began to make his way to the back, stepping past the divider separating the sleeping area from the rest of the bus. He was beginning to feel well and truly tired. “Thanks Dango. For this.” He murmured, sliding the divider shut before he could so much as catch Fandango’s response. He threw his bag down and collapsed on the bed. He was already wearing a t-shirt and sweats, which would function well enough as pyjamas. He was asleep not long after he slipped under the covers, only vaguely registering that the bed smelled like his tag partner, and more than that, realising that it didn’t bother him.

 

* * *

Tyler finally awoke to the sun streaming in through the blinds. It took him a second to realise where he was, but what really startled him was the view he was greeted with--himself. This was due to the fact that Fandango had a large mirror on the ceiling. Over the bed. 

 

Tyler felt his throat become very dry all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly pulled inspiration for this from Total Divas. I will probably get to writing the actual sex.


	2. A Date?

A few days had passed since Dango had let him spend the night in his tour bus and Tyler had accepted an invitation to play some games with Xavier. Fandango certainly noticed that Tyler had become a little more standoffish that morning, but made no comment. Tyler could think of nothing but stupid Fandango and his stupid mirror since. He couldn’t help but think of all the girls Fandango had probably led into that bed. Summer probably enjoyed it, he thought with a scowl, and then paused. He didn’t care what Fandango did with his free time.

 

“You’re making this almost too easy! Come on Prince Pretty!” Xavier jabbed at Tyler, bringing him back into the moment. 

 

“Hm, oh shit.” Tyler watched as the smaller, pixelated him was destroyed by Xavier. 

 

Xavier set his controller down and turned to Tyler. “Okay, that had to be like the fifth time I kicked your ass. What’s up?” Xavier cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe I’m just having an off day.” Tyler huffed.

 

“That could be true. Orrrrrr…” Tyler groaned at what was coming next. “You’re thinking about your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Tyler burst.

 

“Lover?”

 

“No!”

 

“Life partner with hip swinging benefits?”

 

“What?”

 

While Xavier was busy laughing at his own jokes, Tyler’s phone buzzed. He quickly snatched it up and saw it was the man in question calling. “Dango. Hi.” Tyler got up, ignoring Xavier’s dramatic swooning and kissy faces.

 

“Breezy, hey.” Fandango greeted breathily. “You busy?” 

 

Rolling his eyes back at Xavier, who was practically falling off the couch with stifled laughter, Tyler replied, “Not particularly…”.

 

“Great! Wanna hang out, get something to eat maybe?” Tyler blinked. Was this a date? He didn’t dare ask. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tyler replied, happy to spend some time with his tag partner regardless. 

 

“Great, six?” Fandango asked quickly.

 

Tyler looked at his hair in a nearby reflection. “Six thirty.” He decided firmly. 

 

With a chuckle, Fandango conceded, “See you then Breeze.”

 

“Bye.” The chat ended with a click. He turned back to Xavier who had somewhat regained his composure. “He’s not my boyfriend!” Tyler said pointing a finger at Xavier.

 

Holding up his hands defensively, Woods just said, “Boytoy?”

 

Needless to say, Tyler stormed out of his old tag partner’s place in a huff.

 

* * *

Dinner was...nice. Hanging out with Dango, he was able to put the thoughts of  _ that mirror  _ out of his head somewhat. They both had at least a couple drinks, but luckily they both opted to have a driver take them to the restaurant in the first place. Fandango ended up a bit more hammered than Tyler, but both of them were still standing. However, Fandango chose to ride all the way to Tyler’s hotel to see him off. The night almost ended without incident, but right as he was about to enter the hotel he had booked a room at that night, Fandango stopped him. Tyler expected more well wishes for the night, but what he got was a lopsided grin from Fandango. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Fandango said lowly. There was a reverent sheen in his glassy eyes. 

 

“You’re drunk.” Tyler huffed, wrapping his jacket around himself a little tighter.

 

Fandango pulled Tyler into a warm hug, chasing away the need for a jacket really. However, Tyler still stiffened up on instinct before woodenly returning the embrace.Before he knew it, Fandango had leaned away from Tyler. Naturally, he thought Fandango was simply ending the hug, which is why he really didn’t expect the sloppy kiss he got from the other man.

 

Tyler pulled back almost immediately. “You’re very drunk.” He declared, pushing Dango back into the taxi. Dango’s grin barely swayed and he looked too proud of himself. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Breezy.” Fandango whispered. Tyler rolled his eyes and gave the okay to the driver.

 

With that, Tyler slammed the car door and made his way into his room. When he shut the door, he just looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his lips very gently where Fandango had kissed him. 

 

“What the fuck.”

 

 

* * *

 

Tyler didn’t sleep well that night. When he woke up he had dark circles and a pounding headache. 

 

“Ugh.” Tyler groaned, slumping his way to the bathroom. After downing some pain pills and jumping in a shower he was feeling a little better. He studied his reflection as he blew out his hair to dry. 

 

When he was happy with his appearance, he grabbed his keys and phone, checking his messages on the way out. He had one from Xavier inquiring how the “date” went. That one made him blush a little as it only served to remind him of Fandango’s drunken come-on. He also had a couple from Dango himself, grousing about his headache and wishing Tyler a good morning. No mention of what happened though. It’s possible he didn’t even remember what he did last night. Tyler wasn’t going to bring it up. Fandango was drunk. That was all. He wasn't letting a small incident like that ruin a good thing. 

 

And a good thing it was, Tyler thought as Dango tagged him in at that night’s match. Tonight they were up against The Vaudevillains, a team that could really use some wardrobe help. Aiden English seemed to be at the end of his rope after already taking a beating from Fandango. It would be easy enough for Tyler to finish the job with a well placed kick. Or so he thought until Simon Gotch ran in to whack him upside the head with a chair. They technically won the match because the chair was cause for disqualification. However, before The Vaudevillains could completely mess Tyler up in his dazed state, he felt Dango grab him roughly to drag him out of that ring as quick as he could. 

 

He stumbled up the ramp to the backstage with the support of his partner, who guided him to the doctor’s immediately. About an hour later, he emerged from the medical office; concussion free, but fuming. Fandango, who had been waiting just outside, lept to his feet when he saw Tyler.

 

“That uggo hit my face, Dango! My  _ face _ !” He shrieked. 

 

Dango lifted his hand to Tyler’s cheekbone, hesitating a second. When Tyler didn’t draw back, Fandango gently circled his thumb over the afflicted area, feeling the inflamed but unbroken skin. “Doctor Dango has a diagnosis.” He chuckled.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes, but played along. “How bad is it, doctor?”

 

“I have good news and bad news.” Dango said. “The bad news is that there will be a bruise. The good news is that you’re still a ten.”

 

“I’m an eleven, but continue.”

 

“You’ll live, Breezy.” 

 

“Live to have my revenge you mean.” Tyler huffed, already wishing harm on The Vaudevillains. He’d be ready for their next match. 

 

Fandango just laughed at Tyler like his anger was nothing more ferocious than a small dog’s. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” He asked.

 

Tyler paused, unsure if Fandango was joking, especially his drunken incident. “Do you remember last night, Dango?”

 

Dango seemed confused at the shift in conversation but replied, “Yeah of course.”

 

Tyler’s eyebrows raised. “Like the whole thing?”.

 

“Yeees?” Fandango said drawing out the word. “I thought it was a pretty good date, I don’t know about you…” Fandango trailed off, his hands coming to rest around Tyler’s waist.

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

“A d-date?” Tyler stuttered. He and Fandango had gone out for dinner many times before. Has he really been so absent from the dating scene that he couldn’t even recognize a date when he went on one? He honestly didn’t really mind, as long as it was Fandango of all people. Maybe Fandango didn’t plan really good dates. Like… proper dates. 

 

“Yeah, what did you think that was?” Fandango said, his hands starting to slide away from Tyler.

 

“Just dinner.” He admitted, grabbing Fandango’s wrists. “But I don’t really mind if it was a date.” Tyler said, placing Fandango’s wrists back on his waist. 

 

“Oh.” Fandango blinked. “Thank God.” He breathed out a little shakily. “So do you...want to be a thing?” Dango asked, his intense eyes meeting Tyler’s.

 

Internally, Tyler’s heart filled with warmth. Externally, he smirked and replied, “We’ll see. But first, my head hurts and I’d rather not be having this talk where any old uggo could walk through.” 

 

“I know just the place where we can talk.” Dango smiled, leading Tyler out into the parking lot, towards his tour bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think this was gonna be a PWP. And here we are, at two chapters. If I was more patient this could've been a one shot. Oh well.


	3. Fairest Tag Team of Them All

About as soon as Fandango and Tyler got on the bus, Tyler had pushed his partner on the couch opposite the door and kissed him. Dango responded with as much, if not more, enthusiasm as Tyler. Tyler began to make his way down to Fandango’s jaw working along his stubble. As he did, he ran his hands up Fandango’s shirt, feeling the toned abs the man so often flaunted. 

 

“Tyler are we-” Dango started.

 

“Shhh.” Tyler said moving on to bite at Fandango's neck. “I don’t want to talk about feelings right now. You’ll ruin it.”

 

Fandango just let out a stuttered breath and nodded. Tyler stopped and immediately Fandango looked down, confused. “Wh-”

 

“Come on.” Tyler said, standing up and tugging Dango up with him. He pushed open the divider to the bedroom section of the bus. He guided them both onto the bed so he was on his back. “Now this is where I wanted to be.” Flicking his eyes to the ceiling mounted mirror.

 

Fandango flushed. “Yeah?”

 

“Been thinking about you’re stupid mirror ever since I spent the night.” Tyler said, tugging Dango’s shirt upward. “C’mon, strip.” 

 

Fandango must have had time to quickly change while Tyler was getting examined, because he was in simple athletic clothes, while Tyler was still in his ring gearーminus the boots he kicked off somewhere inside the bus. 

 

“Oh, a speciality of mine.” Fandango winked and rotated his hips while he tugged his shirt off. 

 

“Oh god that’s too Nikki Bella to be sexy in this moment.” Tyler laughed.

 

“What she’s good looking! You’re only complimenting me Breezy.” Fandango said, climbing back over Tyler.

 

Tyler just shook his head, smile still in place, and started to shimmy out of his leggings, leaving his compression pants on. He reached up to pull Fandango down into another kiss. As Fandango went lower, trailing kisses over Tyler’s chest, Tyler looked into the mirror again. He reveled in the way his hair splayed out behind him, but most of all appreciated the back of Fandango’s figure over his. The way they looked together was almost better than Tyler on his own. Fandango reached Tyler’s waistband.

 

“Can I?” He asked, looking at Tyler who was still watching the mirror. 

He tilted his head down to look at Fandango. “Please.” He breathed. As Fandango pulled away the last layer of Tyler’s clothing, Tyler turned his attention to the ceiling once more. His entire body was becoming flushed. It was sharply contrasting with the white of the bed sheets and the tan of Dango’s figure. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful Tyler.” Dango said, kissing the inside of Tyler’s thigh. Tyler gasped as Fandango finally took him into his mouth. He moved carefully and deliberately and much too god damn slow.

 

“Shit, Dango.  _ Please. _ ” Tyler begged. He ran his fingers through his partner's hair, trying to get him to go faster. 

Fandango chuckled somewhere low in his throat and that only made it that much worse. He continued to work Tyler slowly. Of course he liked to tease. At the same time, it made it all the easier to see himself come undone in the mirror. After what felt like forever, he finally reached his edge. 

 

“Dango, I-” Tyler got out, trying to alert Fandango to his position. Finally, Fandango sped up and had to hold Tyler down to keep him from bucking his hips up to gain even more friction. Tyler finally found release with a shout, his fingers curled tight in Fandango’s hair.

 

When Tyler opened his eyes, he saw himself completely wrecked and panting, Fandango still hovering over him, looking quite satisfied.

 

“Holy shit. Did you just swallow?” Tyler yelped, incredulous.

 

Fandango shrugged. “It’s not that bad. I mean, the texture isn’t pleasant but…”

 

“I’m not talking about cum texture during sex either.” Tyler said, pulling Fandango up on the bed and reaching into the other man’s waistband. “You’re the worst.” Tyler leaned into the crook of Dango’s neck and sucked small bruises while he worked the man over. 

 

In response, Fandango’s breath picked up and became uneven. Eventually he started letting out small moans that were muffled somewhere in Tyler’s hair.

 

Fandango’s orgasm didn’t have as much fanfare as Tyler’s, but he was a lot noisier, letting out a large groan as he came to completion. 

 

“Ah damn, my sweatpants.” Fandango said.

 

“Really?” Tyler said. “Oh, ‘thanks Tyler for the orgasm’. No problem, Dango.” He mocked.

 

Fandango chuckled and kissed Tyler’s forehead. “Thanks for the orgasm.”

“I hate you.” Tyler said, laying down in the bed. Fandango just laughed this off and got up to head to the small bathroom area in the bus to clean up. 

While he was gone, Tyler got up to rummage through Dango’s wardrobe to get a clean pair of sweats for himself and settled into the bed. 

 

“You thief.” Fandango said when he got back, picking out a new pair for himself as well. “You look good.” He smiled. “For a criminal.”

 

Tyler pushed at his partner’s shoulder and laughed. He buried his head into the crook of Fandango’s neck and relaxed.

 

“G’night Dango.”

 

“Night Breeze.”

 

* * *

 

Like the first time Tyler woke up on this bus, the first thing Tyler saw in the morning was himself. However this time, he saw his partner as well. Sometime in the night Fandango had snuggled up to Breeze and octopus-ed himself to the blond. Tyler smiled softly.

 

Just like it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this one! This has been my first fic in a looong time. Hope you enjoyed the adventure! Thank you to anyone who commented or left a kudos <3


End file.
